


Kissing is the best form of medicine

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I basically need more of this content so I guess I just have to feed myself gdi, Kink Shaming, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Itaru’s foot still hurts from his injury during the Romeo and Julius performance. Luckily, Citron’s country gave him great medical advice.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Kissing is the best form of medicine

**Author's Note:**

> ( My first contribution to this fandom. I haven’t written in a long while, so I’m a bit rusty :) )

Itaru was sat in his room, as per usual. Today, however, he was not playing games, but instead tending to his foot.

He’d injured it during one of the nights that Romeo and Julius was performed, sure. But that never really went away. 

Quite Often, Itaru would feel a shooting pain from his toes that would wrap around his ankle and strangle it. It wasn’t comfortable nor fun. 

The pain had died down for about a month, and Itaru was glad to rid his body of said pain. But, when he got lost in the forest during the Night Walk, he’d tripped on a branch and set it all off again.

“Oh, Itaru!” A happy voice sang. It was none other than Citron, who came to watch Itaru’s insane gaming skills once in awhile.

“Hey....” Itaru mumbled back. He really wasn’t in the mood to socialise. “Your foot. Does it heart?” He questioned, shutting Itaru’s door.

“A little....And it’s HURT” Itaru lied. It hurt. A lot. He knew his face portrayed it like million dollar painting, but he didn’t care.

“I know what will help! A kiss!” Citron exclaimed. “In my country a kiss always makes people much better in an instance!” 

“Instant. And if you even DARE put your mouth anywhere near my feet may ANY God from any religion or story help you.” Itaru warned. What the fuck was this? A porno? Feet and mouths do not belong in the same sentence, let alone with a kiss added onto it. Gross. 

Citron frowned slightly. “I had no intonation or putting my face near your feet.” 

“Intention?”

“Yes, that!”

Citron began leaning forward, smile plastered on his face once more. He leaned down towards the sitting Itaru.

Itaru was confused, obviously. Is this how things worked in his country? He tried to move his head back from Citron, but found a large hand at the back of his head.

Their lips met, Itaru’s eyes widened. He hated to admit it, but he’d rarely kissed anyone in his life. All he cared about was his games, so dating wasn’t really on his list. 

It was a sweet kiss, nothing long or hard, but a bit more than a peck. They both pulled away at the same time. 

Furrowing his brow, Itaru looked away. On the outside he was angry, on the inside he was DYING. His mind was blank, but that was easily interrupted when Citron asked “Is it better?”

“What? No. You didn’t even-mph!” He was interrupted by another kiss, a lot more heated this time. He felt Citron’s tounge press into his mouth. 

Their tounges moved around one another, and Citron’s hands found their way to support Itaru’s back. Itaru’s right hand pressed against The exposed part of Citron’s chest, while his left gripped the other males sleeve.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Citron pulled away, a small string of saliva connected them both. “Better now?”

Itaru only nodded, stunned. His foot no longer hurt. Well, if it did, he couldn’t feel it anymore.

If kissing is the best form of medicine, Itaru just received some of the best medicine available on the entire planet.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram and Twitter are @Karls_idols so pls come and talk to me about them bc they are very special boys and I need more of this content thank you 🥺🍑


End file.
